<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Convenience by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25290595">Convenience</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Hockey RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Is is gay to get a blowie from a guy if he's really pretty?, M/M, Oral Sex, brojobs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:35:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25290595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin's not gay; he's just wondering if he can get Nolan to suck his cock again soon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kevin Hayes/Nolan Patrick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Convenience</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kevin isn't gay. He likes women, likes how they feel, likes how they smell. He loves it when they're small, so he can pick them up and put them anywhere he wants while he sinks into soft, wet warmth. He likes blowjobs, though, too, and he isn't too picky in how they come.</p>
<p>Now Nolan, Nolan's gay. Nolan loves thick muscle and thick dick and some guy holding him in place and telling him to take it. Nolan loves sucking cock - the bigger the better - and he's pretty damn good at it, too. He's got a wicked little tongue flick and can deep throat like a champ, just sucks it down, happy as can be. He's better than any woman Kevin's ever convinced to go down on him. </p>
<p>It works for them. Nolan because he's a needy little cocksucker, all cranky and pent-up if he doesn't have a dick regularly shoved into him somehow, and Kevin because, well, because Kevin likes blowjobs, especially when they come from a mouth as pretty and talented as Nolan's. Kevin's big enough to keep Nolan happy, too, and invested enough not to blab to the papers, so, all around, it's a good deal.</p>
<p>They don't do it every day. Sometimes Nolan doesn't need it or want it and sometimes Kevin's got a girl he's seeing that does it for him. It's those in-between times, though, that strike like lightning. Kevin will be feeling a bit on edge, looking to blow off some steam, or even just bored and looking for something to do and he'll glance over across the set at Nolan and they'll be on the same page. Nolan will do that little lip-biting thing of his, the one that lets Kevin know how ready Nolan is to have something in his mouth. It never fails to turn Kevin on right then and there because he knows that the minute they get home, Nolan's going to be on his knees, desperate for Kevin's cock and Kevin's going to have gag himself to keep quiet.</p>
<p>Then there are the times like now, where they're just chilling on the couch with some beers. It's Sunday and there's not a whole lot to do but watch the game and Kevin's only half into it. The remains of a pizza is sitting on the table, only one greasy slice left in the box and Kevin left it because he didn't want to seem like a pig but he's wondering if he should go pick it up because Nolan left it ages ago and it's cold now.</p>
<p>He goes to get up but Nolan stops him with a hand on his thigh and there's just no mistaking that, not when Nolan slides over to cup Kevin's rapidly growing cock. "Yeah?" Kevin asks. He spreads his legs, giving Nolan more room, and Nolan gives Kevin all the answer he needs by going to the floor. Kevin groans and fumbles with his fly, dragging it down and stripping off his jeans before they're in the way.</p>
<p>Nolan breathes, deep and slow, his face shoved in Kevin's crotch. Kevin doesn't understand the appeal, but he doesn't mind. Nolan does this sometimes, taking his time, working himself up, getting excited by the thought. Kevin cups Nolan's head and holds him there because he knows it gets Nolan hot. Nolan's got a thing for being handled and Kevin's happy to oblige; he likes to handle. Nolan shudders and moves his lips against Kevin's cock, his tongue flicking out to wet Kevin's boxers. He does it again and again, small little licks like a cat. It's enough to nearly drive Kevin insane.</p>
<p>Unable to keep himself still, Kevin reaches down and pulls himself out of his underwear, holding it out so that Nolan can put them both out of their misery. "Here," he says, "take it. Take it, take it, take…" He rolls his hips, shoving his dick against Nolan's face, exhaling as it slides over Nolan's cheek and his eyebrow, leaving a wet trail on Nolan's skin. Nolan makes a soft, pleading noise, then tilts his head to run his lips up Kevin's dick. They're wet and plush, pretty like a girl's, and Kevin can't wait until they're stretching around his dick. He's going to fuck the shit out of Nolan's mouth, and he tells Nolan as much.<br/>Nolan drops his teasing and moves to the head of Kevin's cock, swallowing the tip, pausing just long enough to lick off the precome and then moving down. At this angle, he can only accommodate part of Kevin but he tries. He wraps his left hand around the base of Kevin's cock, squeezing and moving upwards to meet his mouth. His eyes are closed and Kevin can tell that he's already mostly gone, that Nolan's other hand is probably snaking between his legs. It's okay, because when Nolan starts sucking, Kevin's just about to the moon, too.</p>
<p>Nolan's mouth glides up and down Kevin's cock, working him smooth and steady, and Kevin tilts his head back and closes his eyes. His hands stay on Nolan's head, mostly just along for the ride, but every now and then they tighten and hold Nolan still while Kevin's hips take up the rhythm. Nolan whimpers each time, no doubt getting off on the idea that Kevin's fucking him and there's nothing that he can do about it because he'd confessed, once, after a bottle of Jack, that that was one of his biggest fantasies. When Kevin lets him go, there's only a second of hesitation before Nolan's picking up the slack again.</p>
<p>Fingers swipe over Kevin's balls from time to time, gently rolling them and then slipping back to press a knuckle behind them. They tease about going to his ass but never do because, straight or not, a few soft touches on his prostate and Kevin will lose it without meaning to. The first time they found that out, Nolan nearly choked on the come. </p>
<p>They stay like that for what seems like hours, Kevin lost in the feeling of hot, wet suction and Nolan pleasure-drunk on cock. His orgasm starts slowly, Nolan deliberately throttling him back, trying to make him last. Nolan edges Kevin away from climax again and again until every muscle in Kevin's body feels like a rubber band stretched too tight and ready to snap. His balls draw in close and the next time that Nolan tries to pull away, leave him hanging, Kevin grips him tight and forces him to stay. He thrusts forward again and again, using Nolan's mouth and Nolan chokes, fighting back before finally letting it happen. He sees stars when he comes, pinpricks of light exploding behind his eyes and he rocks upward, his body arching off the couch while Nolan eagerly swallows. It's heaven.</p>
<p>There's cheering in the background when he comes down and it takes Kevin a minute to realize that it's not for him. He slumps bonelessly on the couch, sated, his body thrumming, and opens his eyes. Nolan's still on his knees, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. There's a spot of white in the corner but Nolan's tongue makes quick work of it. "Jesus," Kevin murmurs. If he focuses on Nolan's lips - just his lips and his rosy cheeks - he can fool himself into thinking that Nolan's a girl. He's found, though, that, over the years, he doesn't really care all that much anymore. Nolan is Nolan and this is just something that they do.</p>
<p>He doesn't offer Nolan a hand or anything like that. Kevin's not gay and Nolan's undoubtedly taken care of himself anyway. He just sits back and enjoys the afterglow, not even caring that his cock is still hanging out. Sure enough, when Nolan stands up to tuck himself back in his jeans, he's soft. Kevin smirks as Nolan curses, complaining about the mess on the floor, and doesn't do a damn thing about it. Nolan cleans it up with a few paper towels and when he comes back, he's got two more beers and the last slice of pizza.</p>
<p>"Hey," Kevin says, frowning as Nolan takes a bite.</p>
<p>"Shut the fuck up," Nolan casually replies and hands him a beer. Like that, they're back to watching the game, though Kevin's about as interested in it as he was before.</p>
<p>He's not gay; he's just wondering if he can get Nolan to suck his cock again soon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I miss Nolan Patrick lol.  Comments are very much appreciated</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>